No need to say "No need" Dammit.
by Predatory Wraith
Summary: There is a misunderstanding and Tenchi snaps!
1. Chapter one

Tenchi Muyo! and it's charachters are the property   
of Pioneer/AIC. So please don't sue me. I'm broke  
anyways, so the only thing you would ever get from  
me is 43 cents, a B/W television, and a 486 computer!  
Also, feel free to criticize, MST, and all that other crap!  
It's what I wrote this for, so that fellow readers can crumple   
it up, flush it down the toilet, go get it at the sewage plant,  
set it on fire, piss on the ashes, and bury it upside-down!  
Have a nice day! And remember, the stupidity and OOCness  
was purely intentional, I want this fic to stink!  
  
Well, thats over with...on WITH THE GAWD DAMN FIC!  
  
[Stupid 'Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooow, *knock, knock* sound]  
  
  
The master of the Retarded arts proudly presents...  
Episode ?: NO NEED TO SAY NO NEED, DAMMIT!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was the average sterotypical, overly-cliche'd and utterly repetitive day at the Masaki household!   
The sun was shining, the birds were chiping...it all seemed like a normal day. Or so we think.   
  
Tenchi wakes up with a throbbing headache and feels sick. "I'll never touch that "tea" again!".  
unfortunately for him, this author is going to make his life hell. Just for today though...just for today.   
  
Nobuyuki walks in having found Tenchi awake "What happened?! Tenchi said. "Oh well, um....son...we were all blitzed on "tea"...and...well, we all daring each other to do things, and Ryoko dared me to put my long stick in your mouth and take a picture". Tenchi face-faulted "What?!?!?!?!". Ryoko walks in having overheard the conversation. "It's true, Tenchi." Tenchi looks at her in disbelief then his concentration shifts from his father and Ryoko to the door. He then runs out of the room screaming like a little girl! Ryoko looks at Nobuyuki. "What's his problem?" Nobuyuki shrugs. "I have no idea...one would think Tenchi wouldn't mind biting the bokken after Yosho wacked him over the head a countless number of times with it." Ryoko nods in agreement. "Oh well."  
  
Tenchi stopped screaming and was running downstairs to the kitchen when he ran into Ryo-oh-ki. He stopped and looked at her. he started crying hysterically, and Ryo-oh-ki sweat-dropped. "Ryo-oh-ki, I think I'm going insane!" "Miya?" "Yes, that's right...insane, dammit!!!" "Miya! Miya miya!" "Wait a second, I'm talking to a freakin' cabbit! Arrrghh! I AM going nuts!" Ryo-oh-ki, looking hurt gave out a sad "Miya". "Oh, Ryo-oh-ki! I'm sorry I insulted you!" He hugged Ryo-oh-ki, then he pulled a carrot out of his pocket "Here you go!" Tenchi then got a crazed look on his face, then from out of nowhere...he pulls out a small noose and sets it up on a nail that was "conveniently" right beside him on the wall. He notices that Ryo-oh-ki is almost done eating the carrot, so he picks her up and starts petting her. "Nice cabbit...good cabbit." Then in a quick motion, Ryo-oh-ki is hanging from the noose. She is struggling , but not gasping for air...then it hit Tenchi, and he slapped himself on the forehead "Baka! She's a damn spaceship...I forgot!" Tenchi then pulled an axe out of nowhere (Another co-incidence, maybe? ^_^) and decapitates the struggling little cabbit. He stuffed his hand into the head and used it as a puppet. Laughing maniacally,  
he chopped up Ryo-oh-ki's body into little pieces and ate them! Looking at the head, he dropped it and went into the bathroom, took a shower, and changed.  
  
Tenchi, still thinking about how funny it was killing the cabbit, is also wondering about how he would kill his father for driving him insane. He walked calmly into the empty kitchen where Sasami was already preparing lunch. "Hi Sasami!" Tenchi said with a big smile. "Oh, hi Tenchi! You missed breakfast, you know." Tenchi giggled trying to hold back the evil and crazed laughter that was supposed to come out. "It's ok, Sasami....I already ate." Tenchi answered. "Really? What?" Sasami asked innocently. Tenchi was taken aback by this question and decided to change the subject and try to silence her quickly, and permanently! "Sasami, the flame's too high on the soup!" Sasami turned around and Tenchi grabbed his axe. Unfortunately, Sasami had turned around a split second after Tenchi pulled out his axe. Sasami joyfully said "Silly! the flames not to-ahhh!!!-*Crunch/Splat!*" Tenchi had delivered an overhead blow to Sasami's head, splitting the upper-part of her skull. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed on the floor, dead. He was laughing sadistically at the sight of Sasami's corpse, until he heard a door open. He immediately ran to where the door had opened, and he realized he was heading to Washu's lab.   
  
When he saw Washu, he got an idea. He smiled at Washu "Hey little Washu, where are ya heading off to?" Washu raised an eyebrow, seeing that Tenchi actually didn't want to avoid her. Washu stared at Tenchi "Umm...wellll, I heard you laughing like a diseased hyena; so I assumed something was wrong. Is everything okay?" Tenchi suddenly got nervous "Oh yeah, everything's fine!" There's no way I can let her go to the kitchen! Wait, I know! Washu then gave Tenchi a suspicious look "Are you sure????" Tenchi smiled. "Of course, little Washu." Washu got a mischievious smile "Are you hiding something from me, cause you know i'll-" Washu was cut off as Tenchi quickly kissed her on the lips; both of them blushed a deep shade of crimson. Tenchi's quickly faded away while Washu's still remained and stared at him in shock. "Tenchi...I...I..." Washu said, still quite stunned. Tenchi smiled seductively at her "Why don't we go into your lab where you can take that 'sample' you wanted so bad?" Washu returned his smile and kissed him passionately "And this time I don't think I'll have to tie you to the operating table!". Tenchi suddenly got an idea as he and Washu ran into the lab. Tenchi sat on the operating table "Little Washu, why not change into that cute Nurse's outfit...it's always turned me on." he said, gazing longingly into Washu's eyes. She giggled and moved up close to Tenchi, kissing him once again "Ok, Little Washu will play 'doctor with you, you naughty boy!" She winked at Tenchi and turned towards a door that appeared beside her. That must lead to her bedroom Tenchi thought. Washu looked at him and smiled "Don't go anywhere, now!" and with that she went through the door. Tenchi then had set about looking around the lab for a suitable weapon; after several minutes, he found a weapon that resembled Mihoshi and Kiyone's GP Issue blasters. Except that this gun had something that looked like an oversized, reversed fish hook. Tenchi took the weapon in his hand and stared at it in awe and stroked the gun lovingly. Ohhh, yes...i'll give you your sample, *little* Washu! Heh! A sample of agonizing and excruciating PAIN!!!!  
  
End of part 1  
  
So, what did you guys think? Send all comments/questions/complaints/marriage proposals   
etc.. to Unknown_099@hotmail.com I thought it was time that Tenchi snapped and went crazy! ^·^ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Tenchi Muyo! and it's charachters are the property   
of Pioneer/AIC. So please don't sue me. I'm broke  
anyways, so the only thing you would ever get from  
me is 43 cents, a B/W television, and a 486 computer!  
Also, feel free to criticize, MST, and all that other crap!  
It's what I wrote this for, so that fellow readers can crumple   
it up, flush it down the toilet, go get it at the sewage plant,  
set it on fire, piss on the ashes, and bury it upside-down!  
Have a nice day! And remember, the stupidity and OOCness  
was purely intentional, I want this fic to stink! BTW, extreme  
violence ahead! Not for minors or the faint-hearted!  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
When we last left Tenchi, he had "lured" Washu  
back into her lab and Tenchi's all by himself. Little  
does Washu know, she is very close to death's  
door...  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
[Stupid 'Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooow, *knock, knock* sound]  
  
Episode ?: NO NEED TO SAY NO NEED, DAMMIT! (part two and conclusion)  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tenchi smiled at the weapon he held in his hand, and then started to examine it. He found a small switch on the side of the gun, right above the trigger, he pointed the gun away from himself and pressed the switch. A small indicator lit up on the back of the gun; it read "Energy cell ---100%". The 'fishing hook' at the end of the gun's 'barrel' slid out slightly and spread out. This is perfect! Tenchi thought as he went back to the operating table; he sat down and waited patiently for Washu to come back, with his new-found weapon in hand and hiding it behind him. After a few minutes, the door re-appeared and Tenchi held the gun out in front of him, ready to fire. Tenchi stared grimly at the door as it opened revealing Washu, wearing the nurse's outfit Tenchi recognized so well. He didn't even give her a chance to speak as he pulled the trigger and saw the Hook and it's prongs fly at Washu at an amazing speed.  
  
He could hear the skin breaking as the tiny prongs impaled themselves into the little redhead scientist's stomach. Washu shrieked in pain and dropped to her knees; she tried to reach down to pull the hook out, but it was too late. The little redhead was shaking uncontrollably, as thousands of volts of electricity were surging through her body; her clothes caught on fire and her flesh fried. Tenchi looked at the frying Washu and an evil, crazed toothy grin formed on Tenchi's face. Washu's skin was starting to swell and bubble up and explode in certain places. Blood was flying everywhere as Washu's charred flesh was bubbling up and exploding. Some blood hit Tenchi's face and he licked it up. Her eyes then swelled up and exploded; Tenchi laughed hysterically at this spectacle, then moments later, her head exploded spraying blood and brains everywhere. Moments later, the 'taser' went dead and Washu's lifeless corpse stopped shaking as it hit the ground with a sickening *thud*. Tenchi stopped and stared at the body; he suddenly felt rage rise up in him and he tore off one of Washu's arms and beat the body with it for a few minutes until he cooled off; Tenchi spit on Washu's body Bitch.... He whistled merrily while walking out of the lab as if nothing had happened.  
  
When Tenchi got out of the lab he stood by the doorway. He suddenly felt disgusted at the things he has done. He staggers toward the kitchen, with the memories of the murders still very fresh in his mind. When he gets to the kitchen, the first thing he sees is Sasami's dead body lying on the floor, with the axe still stuck in her head. Tenchi drops down to his knees and he starts sobbing uncontrollably. Oh my god, what have I done?! Thought Tenchi as the tears rolled down his cheeks. You know what you did... Tsunami thought back to him. Tenchi shook in terror You have murdered my sister and Sasami. I'm NOT going to kill you, doing so would only be too kind! I have something else in mind! Tsunami's voice, even though not audible, seemed extremely angry. Tenchi could only close his eyes tightly and wait for his sentence. Nothing happened. He looked around...all was silent; he sighed in relief and drew the conclusion that he was just hallucinating. Tenchi sat up against the wall and relaxed, until he saw Sasami get up and charge toward him. Not even thinking about it, he ran upstairs and toward the end of the hall where he curled up in a corner. "ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod" Tenchi babbled to himself as he shook in terror uncontrollably. He was then petrified when he saw Washu's headless, charred corpse with a missing arm and Sasami's lifeless little body staggering toward him. Tenchi was now crying freely and pleading to them "Please! Go away! *sob* Ahh! *sob* Go away! Don't hurt me!". By now the two corpses were standing over him. Sasami 'looked' down at Tenchi "But, I want to play with you...Tenchi" she said while pulling the axe out of her head. Tenchi suddenly felt limp and he realized that he was now paralytic as he slumped up against the wall. He could now only see the things that were going to happen to him; Washu's hand was now clawing at his face, and Tenchi started to bleed profusely. The last thing he saw before Washu clawed his eyes out was Sasami raising the axe. He felt the impact as the axe penetrated the base of his skull and the cold enveloped his now dying body. The last thing he heard was Sasami giggling evilly.   
  
*********Everything goes dark...........  
  
Tenchi screams and wakes up in a cold sweat and closes his eyes as he gasps for air It was only a dream... nothing to be scared of.. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around; everything is silent. He sees the clock and it's reading "3:38 pm". Huh? Tenchi looked puzzled. He then walked over to his window and a feeling of dread washes over him. The Sky was a blood red. He ran to his mirror and froze at what he saw. His head was still cracked open from the axe. "How?!" Tenchi hollared, "How?!" Oh, Tenchi...one more thing, you are immortal and damned to walk this realm for all eternity! Oh! It looks like you have guests! Tsunami thought to him and Tenchi turned to face the door. It opened and Sasami and Washu's corpses were walking towards him. Sasami focused her cold, dead eyes on Tenchi and said "We were just looking for Ryo-oh-ki and we think we know where she is!" Sasami giggled and Tenchi shrieked in horror as both corpses ripped at his stomach.  
  
The end  
  
  
Geez, this is tottaly screwed up. Don't worry guys, I'll never write another fic like this again, I swear.   
Oh well, screw this...I'm writing a romance novel! *Runs off whimpering* 


End file.
